


Come on Just one more Sip...!!

by Kartzy



Category: Free!
Genre: Cosplay, Drunkenness, Fluff, Haru Vs Ai, M/M, Multi, Nagisa being the Game master for the crazy drinking games, Rei gets punished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartzy/pseuds/Kartzy
Summary: What Happens when an already Devilish Blonde gets to the age when he can drink..... ? N what could possibly go wrong if you just get drunk with your buddies, right....? We are all adults now, we can Handle everything...!! Or at least thats what Iwatobi-Samesuka-Sano bunch had thought about themselves......!!





	1. Lets Party...!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting Free! fic.... I mainly wrote this during ma class hours for ma girl who's head over heels for a particular Redhead in the series.... Hope you guys enjoy too.... well please be kind enough to point out my mistakes (cause I'm pretty sure there will be plenty ).... SO Here you go...!!

Kisumi had never expected that a small birthday party with his Iwatobi friends would turn into something so cazy beyond his expectations.

 

A few hours earlier.

 

The phone kept ringing all through out the class that, Kisumi made a mental note to himself to call back whoever it was that was calling him with such persistence. Though a little annoyed, the persistence of the caller did cause a little panic to strike in him too.He could never rule out the chances of an emergency. But he tried to calm himself down as he tried to come back to his happy-go-lucky attitude which he always managed to maintain. So given the situation, he felt a wave of relief passing through him to see the name “Nagisa” on the screen.

Well atleast “Nagisa” and “Serious” were two words which were never meant to be together in one sentence , according to Kisumi….. and most of the other iwatobi bunch thought so too.

As soon as he was out of the class, he called Nagisa to find out what happened for him to be this hyper, but to his surprise it was not Nagisa but Rei who answered the call.

‘ Mushi-Mushi , Kisumi-san ’, Rei sounded like he was struggling with something.

 

‘ Hii Rei !! Did something happen…? Nagisa was calling me non-stop until a few minutes ago…. I was so worried that something serious might have happened for him to call me like this… Is he alright…? Is everything alright …? Where is he …? ’. He shot his question all in one go without even breaking for air. (Lets admit it, he was worried after all… a little atleast. ) When it came to pure energy Kisumi was on parr with the legendary devilish Hasuki Nagisa.

 

Voices of Nagisa, Ai, Momo and Makoto could be heard in the background very clearly.

 

‘Don’t worry Kisumi-san, its just that he called you to invite you to a birthday party… oyy stop it..!! that is not Beautiful..!! Ah sorry Kisumi-san..!! ’ Rei indeed had his hands full with Nagisa and Momo.

 

Kisumi felt a sense of relief as soon as he knew it was nothing to fear, yet..!!

 

‘Yeah, I would love to, but where are you guys…?’ Kisumi couldn’t wait to see his childhood friends who were still his best friends for more than a decade now.

 

‘Well, now we are in Nagisa’s uncle’s home, here near Akihabara. I will send you the address soon ’ Rei sounded like a personal secretary also professional touch in his talking way.

 

Kisumi was at the mailed address in less than 45 minutes. No matter how near, Tokyo was a scary place once sucked into the traffic. Like a blackhole, it sucked people in with no mercy. Things were no different for Kisumi either. Feeling a little tired and exhausted, he rang the bell on the gate.

Once the gate opened in front of him, he felt like he was in a different world. The gate and the compound walls were indeed decieving. Inside lay a beautiful house with a Zen-garden in the front and several trees among which some were sakuras and not visible to the naked eye, was a pool near the backyard which existed magestically in the shade of three huge Sakura trees.

Kisumi who still stood in front of the house with a bit difficulty to grasp it all in was soon accompanied by his Sano friends. Rin and Sousuke had just made their way in when also there pink haired friend staring at the house with a dropped jaw.

Rin walked towards Kisumi , closing his mouth by a gentle tap on his jaw with one of his hands, he chuckled showing off his sharp shark teeth. Sousuke too walked in with a slight smile.

 

Seeing Rin surprised Kisumi even more. ‘Rin…!!’ He couldn’t help but call out.

‘But… Rin..!! I thought you were in Australia ’ Kisumi couldn’t hold in his excitement.

 

‘Yeah I took a break from all the training and came to see my family. Besides Gou is studying here now, so I thought I would meet up with her and also with Sousuke. And now here I am…!! ’. Rin’s excitement was clearly visible in his voice. ‘ I’m really glad that I got to see you too’ Rin added.

 

‘Oyy oyy…!!’ Sousuke pushed them towords the house. ‘ Keep it down, will you….? No point in getting excited on the frontyard ….they must be waiting for us.’

 

They didn’t even have to ring the bell of the house when Nagisa jumped on to Rin knocking the Sano trio down in one strike.

 

‘Rin-chaaaaan…. It’s been so long…. Rin-rin is back… Rin-chan, we all missed you so much …..now that you visit us very rarely, we all feel very lonely….. but we know that it’s because Rinchan is working so hard ….. to swim in Olympics …but don’t leave us alone… We wanna see Rinchan too…. ’ Nagisa kept going on and on…… and on and on…. And a bit more.

 

Sousuke was the first among them to be on his feet. He wasted no time as he took the little blonde by his waist and took him inside the house. Rin slowly tried getting up only to find a hand let out to him and Kisumi with a cute smile standing in front of him.

‘Aaare, trying to be Prince charming, huh….?’ Rin said with a smirk as he took the hand.

 

‘Well….. if you say so… anything for you, my princess.’ Kisumi tried his charm. Anyone could say that it worked perfectly on the redhead if Kisumi was not bowing down before him and if Sousuke was not busy dragging the blonde inside and if others are not busy dealing with a usually-poker-faced Haru chasing a little drunk Momo who ran here in there with the last piece of grilled mackerel, because the redhead kawaii sharkboy was even more red than a ripe Cherry.

Rin, instead of taking the hand side only put his arms around his friend’s shoulders and pushed himself up at the same time, only to rub his knuckles around the messy pink head a little hard as a return to the teasing earlier.

‘what do you think of yourself, huh… you walking Sakura tree….? ’ Rin chuckled .

‘Oh… come on I know you love it ….’ Kisumi could do nothing but giggle under the tight grip of his shorter friend as they went inside the party venue.

Inside of the little mansion seemed pretty much like Royal household with the Tatami mats placed so neatly and the room arranged so elegantly all in traditional Japanese style. One side could slide open entirely revealing the pool in the backside. It was only a matter of time before their water loving friend gets his mackerel and strip and jump into the pool. With a couple of stalks of beer and Sake in the corner of the room, it was clear to everyone that their little blonde was determined to make the day he became able to drink, one memorable one ……or rather wild one.

 

‘Oyy oyy… don’t tell me you gave Momo some of it too….!!’ Rin was indeed worried about his highly energetic kouhai being hyper and uncontrollable than usual.

 

‘Yeah…. About that…. He might have had some Sake Leeches and got a little drunk…!! But Rin-san don’t have to worry. I have already contacted Seiijuro-san ’ Rei answered apologetically.

 

It was not very late before Seii showed up in a very unusual get up. He was dressed up like a western Caribbean Pirate with the long boots and the hat with a messed up hair and handbands and with his shirt open partially exposing his well-developed chest muscles to its full beauty. Not to mention the huge grin plastered on his face and a light blush which was only beginning to fade on his cheeks.

Rin and Nitori was too shocked to say anything to their former captain and Momo was soon to be out of commission, that Makoto was the one to voice everyone’s thoughts.

‘Seii-san what’s with that get up…..?’ Makoto asked with his usual smile. It seemed almost impossible for him to be rude to anyone.

 

‘Ah… areee I forgot I was still in this getup… leaving that aside, you are close this close to Akihabara, and you don’t know what’s happening there….?’ Seiijuro was the one who was surprised now.

 

‘Huh…. What….? Whats happening in Akihabara…?’

 

‘Come on… atleast Rin should know … right Rin…?’

 

‘No…. I don’t … captain..!! …. Wait… what…? Rin…? ’ Rin seemed completely puzzled at their former captain for addressing him as Rin instead of the usual Matsuoka.

 

‘Yeah…. That… !! Hehe.. Addressing you as Matsuoka around Gou-kun is a bit troublesome all the time. So kinda had to switch to Rin…!! Do you feel weird that I am calling you Rin, Rin…..? ’Seii asked innocently, scratching his head.

 

‘He just called you Rin-rin… he he… ha ha…’ Everyone could hear Nagisa bursting out into laughter in the background. Though a little pissed off at the drunken commend , Rin tried to keep his cool.

 

‘Naaa… its okay, I guess. I don’t mind you calling me so….. but wait…!! Hold on a second…!! You see Gou all the time….? ’ The overprotective brother switched from “Cool mode” to “Caution mode”.

 

‘Well… !! She is my Kouhai at the university, so its only natural that I see her from time to time. Actually she was with me till just a moment ago here in Akihabara…’ Seii had a very wide grin which proved him totally honest.

 

‘Not faairr…. Onii… chan.. Why do you get to goooo…. with Gou-saa aan… ..? ’ Momo cut through all his senpai at the slightest mention of Gou from his brother.

 

‘hii hii…. Don’t be so sour… I was only helping her with her part time. Its Comima right…!! ’ Seii patted a pouting Momo on his head trying to calm him down.

 

‘Ah… yeah… she kinda mentioned she id working her part time in a café or something. So you were helping her ….? Thank you for taking care of my little sister, Seiijuro-san..!!’ Rin said bowing in front of Seii in thanks.

 

Seii couldn’t help but smile while all the others had the smug face plastered to their faces. One look at their Half smirk- half smile faces and Rin coukd literally read what was going through their minds which was something like “ _Ahh… Look at the little brat bowing before his little sister’s Boyfriend….. our little shark brat is all grown up…. We raised him well…_!! ” , to be more exact.

 

‘Well… I’ll be taking Momo now, you guys have fun. You guys should check out the Cosplay Festival, it will be fun, you know.. ’Seii already had a passed out Momotaru over his shoulders as he started walking towards the taxi. Wearing a pirate costume and carrying Momo, it looked more like a pirate carrying his loot than a brother helping his passed out younger brother.

 

_* Splash…!!! *_

The sudden splash of water is what made everyone’s attention come back to earth. Rin, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa and Sousuke did not even care to look back to know what had caused it nor who caused it, unlike Nitori and Kisumi who turned around with smile only to see a half naked Haru swimming in the pool just like a dolphin.

 

**_Well the night was still young N there was a party which was yet to begin. Let the fun begin_**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Losing is not an option.

The party soon started with an already half drunk Nagisa searching through the Internet for drinking games and the others sharing stories over a beer or two. The real Party began with classic drinking games like “Never have I ever” and “who can finish first ?” shot games which soon transformed into a self-made drinking games. Reii losing on his 3 chances in “The -Drinking-race” apparently earned him the Victim role at the party for the evening. Actually Nagisa wanted everyone who lost to get punished but Nitori and Haru was not ready for that, that Nagisa decided another game which could decide who among them was the winner. (Nitori and Haru both lost in 2 games each, but poor Rei came last in 3 games…. So his punishment was inevitable.)

 The game was set up with numerous tequila shots at one corner, lemon squares at the other corner and a half naked Rei at the next corner. Nagisa being the birthday boy took the role of being the Game Master himself.

 

‘Haru-chan, Ai-chan come here..!! Now this is the game !’ Nagisa pointed towards the table with shots. ‘Theres a grand total of 15 shots there, for each of you guys. All you have to do is on countdown, you will run to that corner, have your shot, then go to the table with the lemons and take it and go to Rei-chan and pass it to him. Then get the salt from Rei-chan, lick it and get the lemon back and drop it off at the small basket next to your shots. See…!! As simple as that….!! The first to finish the maximum number of shots wins…!! Simply make it a Home run…!! You can have only one shot at a time, ok…!! ’ Puffing up his chest, Nagisa seemed quite proud at the game he devised.

 

‘Oyy… Nagisa…!! Its too early for a punishment game na… hic..!!’ Rin smirked while still hiccuping. He loved a good game whether Drunk or sober.

 

‘Ah…Rin-Rin… now that you mention it, this is not the punishment game….. This is a survival game for Ai-chan and Haru-chan.’ Nagisa sure had an evil smile on his little angelic face. ‘Ah….. I forgot to say the most important rule of all….. You cant use the hands.. at all…’

 

That did it , this was not a matter of fun anymore for Haru and Ai. It was a matter of survival, which made this game much much better compared to whatever Nagisa had in mind as punishment. Though a bit surprised at the new rule, the fear of how embarassing the punishment would be was more than enough to get them over the shock. But unlike the participants, the audiences were indeed in high spirits at the new twist introduced in the game. The excitement and curiosity was too obvious on their faces and action to go unnoticed.

 Rei was the one who was shocked the most that he did not even realise the little-demon-in-human-form putting salt on is bare shoulders and the collar bones. Before he came back to his senses, Nagisa had already tied his hands back with a ribbon and had taken his glasses off.

 The audience was excited , participants were determined, the Master was thrilled and the Victim was…. Well he pretty much sat there with hazy vision. Being the victim meaned being helpless in the situation and that was exactly Rei’s feeling, helpless.

 

‘Yosshaa… let the games begin..!!’ Nagisa said with a deep voice like an army general ready to invade. ‘3….2….1.. go..!! ’

 

Haru and Ai wasted not a second and dashed to the shots table , took the shot with their mouth, gulped it down and moved to the lemon table and picked one lemon slice , dashed to Rei. Rei could see figures running across and then towards him, hazily. If it wasn’t for the entirely different body size he wouldn’t have been able to tell who was who. Cheers for both the participants reverberated loud in the hall as they both fought against each other .

 Nitori Ai was the first to reach Rei with a lemon sliceon his mouth. He bit the farthest end so as to make Rei feel less uncomfortable when he passed the lemon slice. Thougha bit reluctant at first , Rei took the slice and waited to get the salt, but never did he notice the salt was on him until Ai licked Rei on his shoulders.

 The envious “whooo…ss” from the fan boys echoed loud through the house as Rei felt himself melt (Embaressment…. Probably.. ). Poor Ai in his darkness of “not wanting to be the one punished” couldn’t see Rei’s self coma state. Not knowing anything , he simple took the slice from a further shocked Rei and made his way to have the second shot.

 Haru being tired of waiting , tried to pass the lemon slice baton to a frozen Rei pretty quick only to drop it over his thighs.

Pin drop silence was suddenly introduced into the room as the audience turned their full attention to the dolphin and the butterfly in the room. Haru was about to reach out for the slice with his hands when the Master (Nagisa itself, who else…!!) appeared almost miraculously in front of Haru with an unusually nice smile only to say. ‘Rule #1. Use of hands in the game is prohibited. Breaking the rule costs you 1 point, ie -1 will be awarded to you. ’

 That did the trick…!! He withdrew his hands and looked intensely at the lemon slice and then at a nervous Rei and then the gaze fell upon the smiling Nagisa and yup, that made up Haru fix his mind.

The audience watched them with dropped jaws and their breath held in as Haru slowly went down on Rei and tried to take the lemon slice with his mouth (with the slight help of tongue.) and placed it on to Rei’s mouth again only to suck the salt from Rei’s collar.

Rei couldn’t help but blush deep red (and also teared up a little) as he felt his senpai’s lips on his chest. It became a full on strike as Haru tried to take the lemon slice back a little too fast, by seeing Nitori approaching them with his second lemon slice which ended up with Haru nearly kissing Rei on his lips. Haru’s lips brushed against Rei’s , leaving him completely vulnerable.

But just like before Rei was the only one with the trauma. Haru and Ai were too much into winning to notice Rei’s trauma or the audience’s excitement or Master’s evilness.

The game continued on with Haru and Ai getting further drunk and their paces getting further slow and Rei receiving more kisses than “nearly kisses” and more “upper body action” and the drunk crowd getting more and more red just by watching.

 Much to everyone’s surprise , Ai was declared winner at the end of his 12th shot by knock down as Haru literally knocked down the shots table spilling the rest of the shots and was unable to get up in the drunk state. Rei was released from his sentence and his hands untied only to him completely out of comission.

 

One might think that, Rei’s traumatic (getting almost violated by his senpai and his friend, while his other teammates cheered for them) marked the end of the night….. But boy….!! They were so wrong…

The night was young N so were they…!!


	3. Rule is that there are no Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway all are drunk and out of their minds, then why not take it a step further. Lets enjoy as much as we can.... Tomorrow's regret..... well lets just deal with it tomorrow...!

By this time, everything seemed to br interesting to the audience that challenges emerged within themselves. The first challenge was put forward by none other than Rin, with half of his consciousness intact. He challenged Kisumi, Makoto and Sousuke to see who was the best among them to drink beer underwater. Sousuke declined the challenge for the moment to help Ai from throwing up everywhere. Though a game in the pool was exactly Haru’s type, he was not in a condition to even stay on his feet on his own.

Nagisa was busy pouring sake to Reii with an excuse that sake would help him heal his shattered wall of pride (or whatever was left of that), which to everyone’s surprise Reii bought almost willingly.

So that left Rin, Kisumi and Makoto. All the participants dived into the pool with a sake bottle each on countdown.

Everyone else could do nothing as they held their breaths in reflex as they gazed upon the water from above to see the trio drinking underwater. Their breath only returned to normal pace after Rin emerged above the water with an empty bottle (nearly, though..) followed by Kisumi who was then followed by an out of breath Makoto.

Despite being weak to emotions, the shark boy could really hold his liquor. But none of them were that pro in drinking, so it was only natural that they didn’t know drinking sake in water would make them more out of balance than normal.

Super drunk trio thus seemed to struggle with getting out of the pool like little guinea pigs which was put up for obstacle course. Trying to climb and losing balance or the grip only to fall into the pool over and over again was not only funny but somehow addicting to watch. But it was clear after this , that the rest of the consciousness in them had completely abandoned them. But same was the case of everyone else outside the pool.

 Abandoning their normal personalities and adopting to their drunk selves was surely fascinating as each of them seemed to have a new personality on their own.

Rin turned into a curious little kid being interested with each and every little things around where was Reii turned into an emotional young lady ( They swapped personalities or what….?). Haru seemed to be talking to everyone about water for apparently no reason at all and then went on with talking to water-san himself. Makoto followed Rin everywhere, annoying him and having fun at that, not to mention his stripping habit (Being together with Haru all the time might have rubbed off that habit on to him). Kisumi was all serious and acting tough that it seemed to be more or less like imitating Sousuke. Ai seemed more like a bossy brat , well more accurately a spoiled Princess while Nagisa and Sousuke somehow managed to maintain their drunken selves vaguely similar to their normal selves, but to what extent seemed uncertain under normal circumstances.

 Ai was the first to break the awkward groans and chaos of the drunken bunch.

‘Ne…… Whats this comima…..?’ Ai seemed to be holding a piece of paper which seemed like a poster.

 ‘Horaaaa… Ai-chan… you have never been to Akihabara or what….? ’ Nagisa looked at Ai with immense curiousity.

 ‘No… I haven’t ….. Why….? ’Ai seemed to be more curious.

 ‘What…..? Are you intending to tell me that you have never set foot in the Anime and Manga Capital of the world……? Huh…. Ai-chan….? ’

Nagisa’s excitement was sure reaching the “dangerous ” level.

And…. the immense alcohol level in Ai’s blood was completely ignoring the warning signs in front of him (which was ofcourse the little demon’s eyes locked on to Ai with little stars in them.) The same was for everyone else. So when a very Kawaii Nagisa said ‘Then what are we waiting for…? Lets Go…!! ’ none of them had the wits in them to refuse. The drunken bunch was off to the Cosplay festival with a pack of beers and their newfound behavioural abnormalities.

Though a bit unsteady on their feet, the swimteam somehow floated into the cosplay Paradise in Tokyo. All of the fun Part 2, started from there when Nagisa locked his eyes on a sailor uniform for girls. Having seen Nagisa caught up with something, everyone was sure to follow up.

 ‘Ne…. everyone…. Don’t you guys think Ai-chan would look good in this…?’ Nagisa said, slowly diverting his eyes from the dress to Ai.

Ai was red as an apple in an instant at this remark.

 ‘No…way… What are you guys saying…. Why would someone as cute as me… ’ Ai’s bossy was mode on but only to be cut off in the middle by a manipulative little monster.

 ‘I wonder if someone else would be as perfect as Ai-chan in it….. Just imagining Ai-chan in this dress makes me scream with excitement and bliss….. but if Ai-chan doesn’t want it…then…. ’ Nagisa laid the trap just perfectly before Ai.

 ‘Well…. If you were looking that much forward to it…. Then maybe… just for a while… or something ..’ It was obvious that Ai had fallen for Nagisa’s trap.

 ‘Aww…. Ai-chan… you will…. ? That’s awesome.. ’Drunk or not Nagisa sure did have a set of unique skills to get what he wanted.

 ‘ I’m sure Ai-chan would look the utmost cute in it. Because Ai-chan is already too cute. …. Look at that ribbon … it really matches your eyes…. Just try for once…. We all wanna see Kawaii Ai-chan in sailor costume… so Please…. ’ Nagisa was already hugging Ai tightly around his hips with a pleading face as he slowly dragged Ai into the shop.

Ai couldn’t even complete his “huh… can’t help it, right….? ” nod when Nagisa pulled him and got the dress and Ai, into the change room with all the rest following them. Drunk or not , they sure didn’t wanna miss their friend in a cute sailor uniform.

5 minutes…… 10 minutes… and that was it. Nagisa couldn’t wait any longer and barged into the dressing room all by himself and started changing Ai into the dress all by himself.

But to the ones who were waiting outside, all that could be heard was come cries from Ai saying ‘No…. no… not that…. Don’t take that off….!! Iyaaaa… wait I have to put that in….? No…. stop… wait… Yaaaaaa…. Yameteeeee ’.

Honestly it was really hard to put a leash on their imagination, especially with Nagisa going on like “Come on Ai-chan…. Its me , right…!! ” and “Are you ok with it now….? ” and “Don’t move around too much….!! ” and “Ah… it’s a bit tight… are you ok…? ”. Seriously it was really, like REALLY hard not to imagine stuffs.

A few moments later, Nagisa emerged from the room with a very accomplished smile.

 ‘Tadaaaa…. ’

Nagisa opened the little door of the changing room presenting a very cute “Nitori Aichirou” in a very charming sailor uniform (girl sailor, to be more precise). With the white and blue top ending just below Ai’s torso , a miniskirt exposing most of Ai’s thin but firm legs and an ultra cute ribbon around the neck matching his eyes , Ai sure did look like a cute Loli. It was indeed a sight to behold.

 

Though Ai in a girl costume was nothing new to Rin and Sousuke, this makeover sure did make quite an impact on them. They stood with their jaws dropped and little stars twinkling in their eyes. The normal stuttering-nervously-shy Ai was something familiar to everyone. But this new Ai with the arrogant princess attitude like he owned them all along with a tint of embarassment in his eyes , was indeed a great “turn on ” for , well everyone. It was like the ultimate Tsundere Princess in a sailor cosplay( or so it seemed to them.)  

Cute or not, it sure became a motivation for all the other princesses. All of a sudden Rin, Rei, Makoto and Sousuke was digging their way through the costumes. Haru and Kisumi were having a hard time keeping track of these suddenly active bunch.

All of a sudden Sousuke halted as all his attention was now captured by a particular cosplay with plenty of yellow, white, black and loads of kawaiiness. “ Perfect ” was the only word Sousuke could summon for that dress. Grabbing that, he all of a sudden teleported himself to where Rin was , who in reality was busy searching through all kinds of Gothic costumes ranging from Count Dracula to Goth lolis.

 ‘Ne… ne Rin….. ’ Sousuke whispered so close to Rin that, he practically jumped with the sudden hot breath falling upon his seneitive ears unexpectedly.

 ‘Souch…. Ke…. Don’t scare me like …. That….!! ’ Rin was more like singing rather than talking. Combined with the fact that he was too drunk to talk properly, he sounded more like a little kid than a college student.

 Sousuke was already wearing his little evil grin as he showed Rin, the dress.

‘What do you say…..?’

 Rin was a little surprised to see Sousuke this excited and was already in high spirits.

‘Lets…!!’

A few more minutes later, all that could be found inside the store was a Mad Scientist Rei , a Pirate Makoto , a Sailor Girl Ai , Normal Haru and Kisumi and completely invisible Rin, Sousuke and also Nagisa.

 ‘Rin…. Sousuke…. Where are you guys….? ’ Kisumi called out. He was okay with they both wandering off, as long as Rin stayed with Sousuke. That guy sure did know the art of getting lost.

 ‘Nagisa…. Come out…!! ’ Haru and Kisumi called out to the little trouble-in-human form. Nagisa wandering off definitly meant trouble. So one could only be cautious cause with him the word “over-cautious” did not apply.

 ‘Coming ….Kis….umi’

It was definitly Rin’s voice.

 ‘Rin….. is Sousuke with you…..? ’ Kisumi couldn’t help but ask.

 ‘ye…..eeaaahhh..’

 Somehow a bit relieved Kisumi started his treasure hunt, only it was a certain blonde he was searching for. Under the big Dragon heads, in between the dress shelves, inside the Mascot costumes, among the fake corpses… Nagisa was nowhere to be found.

Kisumi was about to go outside to search when Sousuke emerged out of the dressing room grinning ear to ear, followed by Rin from the very same dressing room.

 ‘Aree… no fair… You guys didn’t get changed….!! Then what were you guys doing in there….? ’ Ai was pouting as if he really looked forward to seeing his sempais in cool costumes.

 Being by Ai’s side Haru gently patted Ai on his head as if trying to console the little princess.

‘Yoshii…. Yoshii…. So small …. So innocent…!! ’

 ‘What are you talking about…..? ….. that’s not the point…! Guys Don’t look away…. You cant miss this…!! ’ Rin was suddenly over excited.

 Sousuke and Rin standing on either side of the dressing room entrance as if they were the hosts of some Award show.

 ‘So…. We present to you…..’ together in unison.

 ‘Our very own…. Super Kawaii idol…. Kagamine Rin…’

 Suddenly opening the dressing room curtain to reveal a replica of Kagamine Rin, the vocaloid Character…. The very own Nagisa in the costume of Kagamine Rin.

‘Whoaaaaaaaaa……….!! ’ Not a single one among them could disagree. It was indeed “Perfect”. So perfect that one couldn’t say that the one in front of them was not Kagamine. It was indeed the sunshine idol Kagamine Rin in flesh and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its just something which popped into ma mind while seeing pics of Free! Cosplay. So here it goes, hope you guys like it.


	4. Steal the Show

Things escalated pretty quickly from that point. All in a flash everyone was getting into dressing rooms with a bunch of costumes and trying on various costumes, which could even come under the section crossdressing….

But come on, who’s judging…?

Soon this ruckus was drawing attention from all the surrounding people, since the “trying on and finding the perfect costume ” involoved either running back half-naked into the stacks over and over again to get a new one or taking snaps with each other in stupid poses or shouting punchlines of the charecters. Pretending to be the mannequins in front of the window display and jump scaring the people passing by or making weird faces at the people, did not grab attention at all okay…!! nope… not even a bit…

After what seemed like forever (to the only staff in charge), the bunch was ready to get out of the shop after the grand shopping, most of them in their costumes. Haru walked out in a dolphin jumpsuit (somehow, not surprised !!), Makoto as a Samurai (didn’t see that coming somehow!! ),

Nagisa kept on the Vocaloid idol look, Rei walked out looking like a little angel, entirely draped in white with two feathery wings (Totally beautiful, That’s our Rei-chan…!!) and Ai looking like a Forest Elf with a little bow and a short green dress (yup, that’s right…! It’s a girl elf ) and cute elf ears (He can totally rock any look, right…!!).

There was a certain proud-plus-accomplished look on everyone’s face until they realised not ‘everyone’ had walked out of the shop.

The Door of the shop opened once again and suddenly there was a pressure of anticipation in the air as the “floating” beings in cosplay waited for whoever it was that was coming out of the half opened door.

All breathing halted as they witnessed the brown boots emerging from behind the door.The elegent brown boots extending upto the ankle only to allow the slightly broad straps to spiral aound the well defined leg muscles upto the knee length. Beneath the straps were the fit parts pf tanner brown harem pants which was worn in perfection, which totally gave off a periodic Arabian look. With a leather like material covering the torso, which was further adorned by a criss-cross strap across the chest of the sword holder and with two beautiful but fierce looking swords forming an X on the back (actually, just the sword handles..!! ) , it was a spectacular “Prince of Persia” cosplay. One which was good enough to rival the video game or even the movie….. actually it was better than both of them combined. Even better , it was brought to life by none other than the beautiful butterfly swimmer of the Samezuka, Yamazaki Sousuke.

Rivaling even celebrities, Sousuke looked more or less like an Arabian warrior god (if they really did have one…!!).

 Makoto seemed too flustered and red, that Haru could swear that Makoto   

Was thinking about kissing Sousuke. Haru might have just let him too.

Despite all the indifferences between him and Sousuke , he had to admit that the Samezuka Giant looked pretty awesome in that getup, awesome enough to sweep anyone off their feet.

 

‘Whoaaa… Sou-chan.. Sukhoy..!!’ Nagisa was the first one to break the awe-struck silence and all the eye-bulging.

 

‘Oh.. no.. the best is yet to come.’ Sousuke smirked, which went perfectly with the character play.

 

‘Best…? Ah… you mean Rin-chan and Kisu- ’ Nagisa found himself being trailed off as the door opened once again.

 

Brown baggy pants paired with tanned boots which went perfectly with the loosely draped off-white vintage shirt which was fullsleeved and almost see through but unbottuned till the lower chest, giving off a sexy outlook with a red bandana tied around the head which let loose a few of the beautiful Sakura coloured strands out , it was the very famous Pirate king Shigino Kisumi.

Another showstopper walked out from behind the door even before everyone could recover from the Sea monster’s attack.

Now this was indeed something to be held with utmost care.

Black stockings extending till upper thigh, neko mimi(cat ears) fluttering

Above and adorned by a whip on the side of the thin belt , it was Rin-chan in a black and red dress, the perfect ever Goth Loli. If there was a doubt among any that who was the most drunk among them, then this was a kick off to that.

Rei was sure that he could even smell roses on Rin.

 With a deep blushing red face, almost rivaling his beautiful red head (due to the earlier drinks or embaressment, one could never say…!!) Rin-chan did indeed stole the show.

 

Though all had a hard time getting over Loli-Rinchan , soon they started stumbling back to their own private party, in the said costumes with even more stuff in the shopping bags from the store. The storeowner was kind enough to give them some bonus stuffs for all the purchase they did. Not to mention the attention they drew from all the others who came for the festival, which indirectly became a fun live advertisement for the store which indeed seemed to have a grand effect on people, which could be easily noticed from more and more people entering the shop. A sudden rise to stardom with just cosplay, it happens right….!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have all fantasised Sousuke looking like a Prince. He have the looks , the sound and the manner fit to be a Prince. So there it is. My lil selfish desire vaguely fulfilled.


	5. Don't fight it!!

If any of them were in their senses, it was indeed a matter of courage and heart that made them walk back through the festival to their house in that get up. Since their right senses sky rocketed way ahead of them at the beginning of the night itself, none of this mattered to any of them… yet.

 It was actually to their advantage that Nagisa had the house close by, or else who knows where this cosplay princesses could have wound up in the middle of the night.

One might normally think that, this was it, for the night, the perfect grand finish to mark the end of the fun filled messed up birthday celebration. But not for the revered former swim team of Iwatobi and Samezuka.  

 Energy seemed to be running high on these particular people especially even after all the booze and the games and the swimming competition. There seemed to be no end to all the made-up games, which was followed by digging through the new shopping bags , followed by rampwalks , followed by more sake, followed by roleplay and so on. All senses of time and consciousness were long lost.Add alcohol to it and things were sure to take a turn for the crazy road.

 It was at the peak of this level that little princess Ai hit his limit.The small churnup feeling in the stomach didn’t take long to convert into a throw up. He suddenly closed his mouth with both his hands as he ran to the bathroom with a worried Loli-Rinchan following him, followed by a naughty Kisumi.

 

Ai unloaded the booze from his system in a rather vigorous manner. Soon Rin-chan was beside Ai, giving him a rub-down on his back.

‘Oyy…. You alright…? Do you need something…?’ Drunk or sober, Rin-chan sure did care a lot about all of them.

But sadly Ai was in no condition to say anything back, completely concentrated in throwing up the liquid which unbalanced his entire self. He continued with his operation while Rin continued his support as Kisumi appeared almost floating in there.

 

‘Whoaa… Rin … how are you holding up, seeing him puke…? I’m really having a hard time holding myslef back from doing the same…’ Kisumi sighed to himself as he moved forward to rest his chin on Rin’s shoulders with his hands around Rin’s thin waist line.

 

‘Ah…. Cause… I got…. A mint…? I guess….!! ’ Rin slightly opened his mouth to reveal a small light green coloured candy in his mouth.

 

Kisumi was now pouting like a child .

‘No fair…. I want it too Rin-rin…. Give me….. gimmeee’ Kisumi was already shaking Rin by his waist, being adament like a child, which in turn shook a much relieved Ai (who was almost done throwing up) , building up the throw up feel once again.

 

‘But I only have one…. And its already in my mouth… So .. you . can’t. have. It….. ’ Rin had a sly smile on his face as he teased Kisumi lightly.

 

‘Hooo…. Then it just can’t be helped…. I’ll just go ahead and help myself to it…!! ’

 

Rin did not have the slightest idea that his own teasing would backfire so graciously. Before Rin could think or say anything, he felt a warm hand on his cheek turning his face towards the side , which was followed immediately by a clash of lips against his.

 

‘Ngg…. Hmm …’ A definitly startled Rin tried to protest only to leave himself open to the predator who had already caught him. Rin’s slightly open lips was already caught by the Sakura-haired pirate’s lips before he could his protest.

The small parting of the lips sure did widen pretty fast as Kisumi’s tongue penetrated it and invaded Rin’s mouth. His tongue ravished the inside of the redhead’s mouth , exploring each and every corner, flesh and warmth inside the sharp teeth fence. Rin’s eyes closed on its own as his struggle became useless on the taller guy who clearly had him at his mercy.His legs trembled and shoulders stiffened with the slightest motion of the tongue inside him. The deep and intimate kiss left Rin weak on his legs. The legs were giving up beneath him, if it wasn’t for Kisumi’s tight hold around Rin’s waist, the redhead sure would have hit the floor.

 

Suddenly Kisumi halted and withdrew his lips from Rin, looking at him with curiosity filled eyes. It took a while for Rin to regain his posture and open his eyes. He was already red as a cherry. Too flustered to say anything Rin waited for the other to break the silence but Kisumi had no intention of doing that so easily as he continued to keep his gaze upon Rin.

 

Ai had already sat down as soon as Rin’s grip on him had loosened. Still not conscious nor unconscios , he waited for the next wave of damage to hit completely unaware of his surroundings.

 

‘Now this is called sharing…..!!’ Kisumi whispered so close to Rin’s ears that almost made him jump.

 

Through the slight opening of the mouth , Rin could make out something slightly green in colour in his mouth. Only when the usual teasing smirk appeared on the pinkhead’s face that he remembered about his own candy.

‘When did you…’ Rin was about to jump at Kisumi for taking his candy when he felt that the minty taste still lingering in his mouth.

‘Hehe… told you… Sha-a-ri-ng…’ Kisumi opened his mouth to reveal a much cleared view of the half of candy in his mouth.

 

‘Whoaaa… but when did you… no wait… how did yo- ’

 

In a moment, Kisumi had already closed the gap between them. Raising Rin’s chin to look him in his eyes, Kisumi already had one of his hands wrapping around Rin as his other hand slowly caressed his cheeks. Kisumi as such sure did look like a badass pirate captian who had his woman at his mercy. A pirate guy with one of the most cutest-evil smile , with a sweet Tsundere Loli pinned against the tub, the whole scene looked like something straight out a drama.

 

‘So you… disappointed…?’

 

‘No….. why would I be-’

 

‘Coz its easy to tell Rin… chan. So tell me…. Are you disappointed that I kissed you for the candy and not for you alone….? ’

 

‘I didn’t say that…!!’

 

‘So you are disappointed that I kissed you…? ’

 

‘I didn’t say that either…!!’

 

‘So I take it that you are not upset about the kiss or- ’

 

‘Hmm…...Don’t get so full of yourself, filthy pirate…!!’

 

‘So that wasn’t enough…. Huh…?’ The playful naughty smirk crawling into Shigino’s face.

 

‘Huh…..!!’

 

‘Aww… you are not satisfied with just that, huh…? Don’t worry Rin-chan… I’ll make you feel better’

 

‘No… its not that…’ Rin couldn’t even finish what he was about to say as Kisumi’s lips captured him once again, only this time it was more intense. So intense that Rin literally forgot to even breath . Caught in a trance , Rin felt his himself melt as his limbs became numb and his own temperature shot up.

 

It was not a matter of opinion but a fact, a non changing fact. Kisumi was one hell of a kisser.   


End file.
